Wineries typically offer tastings for consumers in addition to commercial production of wine and related products. For example, wineries typically have tasting rooms which serve wine and associated snacks. Wineries use tastings as a mechanism to drive sales of their wines by allowing potential consumers to sample a variety of different wine types for much less cost than the price of purchasing bottles of each variety. However, tastings are necessarily limited to the tasting rooms in which they are served, requiring consumers to travel to winery tasting rooms or the like. Moreover, as production of wine and components thereof, e.g., grapes, is only possible in a narrow range of weather, wineries are generally located in one of a handful of geographical areas that have suitable weather.
Accordingly, there is a need for a more convenient mechanism for providing a wine tasting that does not require consumer travel.